


【授翻】Dessertion/糖霜理论

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impala里躲了一个小女孩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Dessertion/糖霜理论

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dessertion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109867) by roque_clasique. 



标题：Dessertion 糖霜理论  
作者：roque_clasique  
译者：ikerestrella  
分级：G  
字数：原文约5000，译文约10000  
原文地址：<http://roque-clasique.livejournal.com/44376.html>  
简介：故事发生在Sam去斯坦福之后。某一天早晨，Dean在车上醒来，发现后座有一个陌生的小女孩。

 

 

* * *

 

这里是俄亥俄州郊外的一个自治小镇。Dean在一家大型沃尔玛超市的停车场里过了一整夜。他的止痛药都吃完了，所以他只能喝完一酒壶的威士忌，抽了两只烟，就靠着车前座睡着了。他的膝盖抵在方向盘上；受了重伤的胳膊蜷曲起来，稳稳地依偎住胸膛。  
  
停车场里的灯轻声地嗡嗡作响；在远处的高速公路上，汽车嗖嗖飞驰而过；九月[1]的风在他耳边轻抚。他伴随着周遭的声音，以及自己心跳稳定的搏动声渐渐地入睡。慢慢地，周围的杂音搅动交杂在一起，变得难以名状，直到最后，只剩一片空虚而荒凉的寂静，一蔽万物。  
  
然而，他醒来的时候，周围并不安静。  
  
“搞什么鬼？”他的身子一下子从座位后背弹了起来，嘴里迷糊地喃喃道。后座上的小女孩惊得不能动弹，一双大眼睛牢牢地钉在他的脸上，满目的恐惧。接着，她继续发了疯似地在车门上胡乱摸索。  
  
“喂，”Dean说，“嘿，搞什么——嘿，慢一点，好吗？”  
  
她完全没听他的话。Dean眯起眼睛，然后又使劲地张开，想要抵抗住宿醉的眩晕及早晨灼眼的日光对他造成的双重折磨。他用力地思考，有没有什么合理的原因可以解释一个小孩为什么会出现在Impala里，不过他已经很清楚，答案是一个彻头彻尾的“没有！”  
  
“Christo，”[2]他试探性地说。不过小女孩只是大声地惨叫一声，徒劳地敲打着车窗玻璃、拉拽着门把手。她湛蓝的眼睛瞪得老大，深色的马尾辫在她的脑后上下弹跳着，这样子看上去比世界上所有的恶魔都要可怕。  
  
“我不是故意的……”小女孩带着哭腔委屈地说。比起和Dean说话，她倒更像是在自言自语，“我还以为车里没人，我真的不是故意的。”  
  
“不是故意什么？”Dean问道。他不顾肩膀上传来剧烈的疼痛，将身子完全扭转过去，这样能够把她看得更清楚。“听着，天哪，别激动，我不会伤害你的，好吗？我只是不知道你为什么会在我的车里。你能先放下手里的活跟我说说到底是怎么回事吗？”  
  
“对不起，”小女孩说。Dean才刚刚注意到她嘴角异常的微微颤抖，就看到她的身子使劲地向座椅上一靠，然后哇哇大哭起来，“我干得太操蛋了！”  
  
“干什么……太操蛋了？”Dean问道。他还在思考，她现在这年龄说“操蛋”到底合不合适。  
  
“离家出走！”  
  
噢，看在上帝的——  
  
“好吧，”Dean无力地回答，他感觉自己的脑子有点跟不上了，“你正在离家出走。出走到我车里来了？”  
  
“我又不知道你在车里边儿！”女孩激动地大叫，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。明明只是个满脸雀斑、扎着马尾的小女孩，按理说没什么好吓人的，可是还是把Dean吓得一个战栗。“谁叫你不把你这破门给锁上！”  
  
“谁说我没有把我这破门锁上？”Dean愤愤不平地说。不过，天哪，他真的锁了吗？昨晚他回到车里时，刚刚才把一只捣蛋鬼消灭掉，早就精疲力竭了。他想做的事，只有把自己给灌醉，然后好好睡一觉。他的手腕骨折，肩膀脱了臼，脑子里还嗡嗡地响个不停。那是他只想好好清净清净，哪怕是五秒钟也好，压根没法集中精力做任何事，所以，他完全有可能干那种傻事。  
  
然而——她正在挣扎着开门但是怎么也打不开，这就说明门是锁了的，这就说明她从锁好的门里进来了，这就说明她有不正常的能力，这就说明她是怪物！这就说明——  
  
“门是锁了的！”Dean胜利地呐喊道，没受伤的那只手伸进牛仔裤后边的口袋里， 摸索着掏出枪来，“看到了吧，门是锁了的，所以——”  
  
“门是我锁的！因为我想好好睡觉！但是现在我又不知道怎么把它打开了。”小女孩抽噎着说，眼睛里又涌起一片晶莹的泪光，“如果你想杀了我的话，你就杀了我好了。”  
  
“什么？”Dean说，“我没有要——天哪，我没有想要杀你。”除非他发现她并不只是个头发卷卷的小女孩，那，好吧，没错，他肯定得杀了她。  
  
“Susan说车里的男人都是要杀人的！”女孩抽了抽鼻子，“我讨厌Susan。”  
  
“Susan——”Dean摇了摇头，摩擦着他的肩膀。他努力思考着解决眼前问题的法子：他现在应该做的应该是把身子探到后座去，解开那个复杂的锁，让小女孩出去；可是，如果她说的是实话，她真的想要离家出走的话……操，那他就不能这样让她离开了——她的父母八成正在哪个地方担心得发狂呢，说不定为了找她把整栋房子都给拆了。而且，那么小一个孩子就这么在外边流荡，到了那里也不会安全。  
  
“听着，”他说。此时此刻他多么想来一支烟，可是他不能，因为现在这里还有个小孩子呢。“听着，我们从头慢慢来怎么样？”  
  
她什么也没说。  
  
“好吧，”他深吸一口气，认真作出一个友好的微笑，“我叫Dean，二十四岁，这个呢，是我酷毙了的车。”  
  
他等待着。不过她只是傻傻地看着他，一言不发，眼睛仍然泪汪汪的。  
  
“该你了。”他提醒道。  
  
“我不能跟你说我叫什么，”女孩斩钉截铁地回答，“你是陌生人。”  
  
“我才不是，”Dean说道，听上去像是觉得女孩能产生这种想法都滑稽可笑，“我是Dean。你才是陌生人。”  
  
她认真地琢磨了一会儿Dean的话，上门牙紧紧咬住下嘴唇，像是终于做出了决定。  
  
“Callie，”她终于开口，向Dean伸出一只小手，“六岁。很高兴见到你。”  
  
Dean眨巴眨巴眼睛，别扭地转过身子，用那只没受伤的手握住了她小小的手指，“很高兴见到你。”他不假思索地回答。  
  
“现在你能让我走了吗？”Callie泄气地问道，“我很抱歉，跑到你车里边来了，我真的不知道这车是你的。那时天很黑，我以为车是空的，而且……”她的语气突然充满了控诉，“你都不打呼噜！如果你打呼噜的话，我就可以看到你了。而且，你还不锁门，谁会干那么傻的事！我爸爸就会打呼噜，并且——他才不会不锁门！”  
  
“听上去你爸爸是个很聪明的人。”  
  
“他可是个脑科医生。”  
  
“哇，”Dean恰如其分地作出钦佩的表情，“他叫什么？”  
  
“Fred。”  
  
“姓什么？”  
  
Dean看见Callie马上就要开口回答，心里正一阵欣喜，立马就看到她的眉毛凑到一块，满目狐疑地打量着他，“我才不要告诉你，因为你肯定会给他打电话，然后他就会把我抓回去了。我现在可是在离家出走！”  
  
该死。Dean不知道六岁的小孩子是不是都这么机灵。他努力回忆着Sam在这个年龄是什么样的，不过Sam才五岁就已经开始表现得像个四十岁的老大妈了，所以他并不能准确地代表小孩们的普遍情况。另外，现在这个时候想起Sam，并不是什么好主意。  
  
“你在绑架我吗？”看到Dean好长一段时间都没说话，Callie问道。  
  
“什么？不是！我他妈当然——呃，我是说，不是。是你自己爬到车里来的，我说得没错吧？”  
  
“呃，好吧。可是我现在出不去了，你能帮帮我吗？拜托了！”  
  
Dean想要帮她，他真的、真的非常想。“我不确定这是个好主意，外边……外边很冷。”事实上并非如此。对于十月份来说，这种天气算是暖和了，他穿着皮夹克，还觉得有些冒汗。  
  
Callie的眼珠子夸张地打着转，她双手交叉，“所以你是在当我的保姆？”  
  
“答对了。”Dean如释重负地说。他对她伸出一只手指，“正是如此。”  
  
“我和我家保姆在一起的时候，她会带我去吃披萨。”Callie对她说。  
  
Dean忍不住笑了起来。他看了看表，早上九点。现在这个时候吃披萨还太早，不过他自己也很饿了，而且他没法就这样看着这个小孩饿肚子。  
  
他现在应该做的，是把她直接送到警局去。可是，如果要把她送去警局，就意味着，呃，你知道的，得去一趟警局——三天前，他才因为掘墓被通缉，现在得尽量保持低调；像这样大摇大摆地去警官面前晃一圈，还带着个失踪的小女孩，实在不太低调。他倒是可以给他们打通电话，把她带到某个约定的地点去，然后赶快溜走，不过他对这个计划也并不太热衷，而且他也不想给这孩子留下什么心灵创伤。除此之外，从什么时候开始他堂堂Dean Winchester还需要那群混账警察的帮助了？他自己就可以搞定这一切。  
  
“你猜怎么着，”他一掌拍在旁边的副驾位上，“不如你坐到前面来，我们去吃点东西怎么样？”她家肯定离沃尔玛不远，因为很显然她是步行到这里来的。Dean看见街角有一家丹尼斯餐厅，说不定在哪里还能遇到认识她的人。  
  
“爸爸从来不让我坐前面。”Callie说。不过，她还是翻过座椅爬了过来，娇小的手脚在空中胡乱地刨动，动作极其狼狈。她皮包骨的手肘硬生生地打在Dean受伤的肩膀上，Dean忍不住痛叫出声。  
  
“你就是因为这个离家出走的吗？”Dean问道。他探出手拿钥匙，痛得五官都缩到了一块，“因为爸爸不让你坐前边？”  
  
“不是，”Callie耷拉着嘴角，“反正他也不在乎我了。你的手臂怎么了？”  
  
Dean低下头看了一眼：他的手腕上夹着一个脏兮兮的米色夹板，现在正动弹不得。一年半以前，他的拳头硬生生地砸在了一座墙上，把墙都给砸出个洞来，之后他便一直戴着夹板。他想要找到一个比起“一只恶灵把我从窗子里扔出去”更利于儿童身心健康的说法。  
  
“我从树上掉下来了。”最后，他选择了这个说法。  
  
Callie会意地点点头，双手正忙着给自己系安全带，“好蠢。”  
  
“是啊，”Dean说，一丝微笑不经意浮上他的嘴角，“确实。我猜你爸爸肯定不喜欢你爬树吧？”  
  
Callie身子一后仰靠在靠背上，一只手握成拳打在窗户上，“”反正他也不在乎我了。”她的语气里听不出任何情绪。  
  
Dean发动了引擎，光靠着一只手把车开出了停车场，“这绝对不可能。”  
  
“绝对可能。”  
  
“好吧，那你妈妈呢？”  
  
“她不在了。自从我生下来，她就不在了。”  
  
听到这里，Dean的心里突然涌起一阵奇怪的情绪。他朝Callie的方向瞥了一眼：她穿着紫色的运动衫，两只手臂交叉着，眼睛凝视着车前窗，两只脚踢打着仪表盘。  
  
“对不起。”他说。  
  
“Susan不是我妈妈，”Callie对他说。他疲惫的大脑还是没能反应过来这意味着什么。  
  
“她不是你妈妈……那，她是谁？”  
  
“她只是和我爸爸……结了婚。”  
  
“噢，”Dean说，最后一块拼图终于凑完整了。可是，呃，这的确不是他能够应付得了的事。老天，要是这个时候能来一支烟就好了，但是他不希望孩子回到父母身边是一身的烟味。而且，二手烟对于小孩子和宠物来说是有致命伤害的——他昨天才读过一篇相关的文章。“所以，呃，你离家出走是因为你不喜欢Susan？”  
  
Callie没有说话，只是沉下脸来，看着自己的膝盖。  
  
Dean叹了口气，将目光重新转移到前方的道路上。现在的情况对他来说实在太滑稽了，他有些失了方寸。他想，要是Sam看到Dean现在这副舌头打结、不知所措的样子——旁边还坐着个鼻涕溜溜的六岁小女孩，因为怀疑爸爸不够爱她而黯然神伤——Dean想Sam一定会对着他大笑不止的。所以，Sam不在这，倒是一件好事。  
  
“这是什么？”Callie突然发问。Dean转过头去，看着他手里正端着那个昨晚已经喝得净光的酒瓶。  
  
“把它放下，”他赶忙说。要是现在他还能把他的右手从膝盖上抬起来四英寸的话，就能一掌把瓶子从她的手上拍下来，可是他现在只能虚张声势地抬高下巴，“扔到后边去，没什么好看的。”  
  
她的眼神怀疑，但是还是把瓶子往后座一扔。后边传来一阵玻璃和玻璃相碰撞的哗啦声。Callie咯咯笑了起来，为这声音开怀大笑——这大概是小女孩才能理解的古怪心思。Dean皱了皱眉，在心里暗自提醒自己记得在星期四和父亲会面前把车给清洗一道。除了地上摆着的一堆多到让他自己都难堪的空瓶子之外，Impala里的烟灰缸已经满得快要溢出来，车里到处都是快餐食物的包裹，更不用提那堆塞在前座底下沾满血迹的衣服。  
  
Dean已经很久没像这样破罐破摔过了，可是不知道为什么，过去的几周，他就这样任由一切变得越来越糟。一方面，他很少像现在这样，一个人呆那么久；另一方面，他已经接连进行了好几次斗争激烈的猎魔，每次回来时，都已经精疲力尽、蓬头垢面了，实在没这个精力清洗这一路以来自然而然就堆积起来了的垃圾。  
  
不过，考虑到现在车上有个小女孩，他觉得有些尴尬。倒不是说他觉得Callie会在乎这些——她刚刚找到了一盒卡带，翻开了唱片说明页，认真地观察着Metallica的专辑Road封面上那堆黏黏糊糊的东西。Dean想了想，决定还是不该告诉她，那张照片上那团是精液和牛血的混合物。  
  
“你喜欢音乐？”Dean问。  
  
“不喜欢，”Callie冷冷地回答。  
  
呃，那好吧。  
  
在道路的转角处，Dean终于看到了丹尼斯餐厅的招牌，他松了一口气，咧开嘴角。他没怎么细想，只是感觉，这应该是他和John一个月前在佐治亚州分别后和别人说话说得最多的一次了。而现在，他都觉得有些生疏了。他得想个法子，从她的嘴里把她父母的姓套出来，或者她家的地址也行。可是，他不知道该怎么做。  
  
“这不是披萨，”车驶进餐馆停车场的时候，Callie说道，失望之情溢于言表。  
  
“现在还没到吃披萨的时候，”Dean说，“披萨是中午吃的。拜托，难道你不喜欢吃煎饼？”  
  
“我喜欢松饼。”  
  
“他们这儿有松饼，当然有松饼，你想来点吗？”  
  
“想，”Callie说，她第一次露出了微笑，脸颊上浮起两个酒窝。Dean的视线立马逃开。  
  
他花了好一会工夫才解开安全带。起身的时候，被威士忌灌得昏沉沉的脑袋里传来一阵轰响，和胳膊里发出的吱吱声和鸣着。而Callie轻轻松松地就从车里蹦了出去。有那么一秒钟，Dean突然产生了个疯狂的念头：他担心她会拔腿就跑。而凭Dean现在的状态，根本不可能追上她，所以到头来他还是得去找警察。不过，她没有这样做，而是绕过车头走到他的身边，耐心地等候他。终于，Dean肩膀上锥心的疼痛渐渐缓和下来，大脑也不再眩晕。  
  
不知为何，看着她对他突如其来的信任，他心情变得很复杂。她轻轻叹了口气，向他靠近，然后靠在Impala车身上。如果换做Dean的话，早就记下车牌号报案去了。拜托，他已经很可疑了：满车的垃圾，裤子后边还塞着把枪，身体各个部位至少藏着四把刀。他完全可以伤害她。不过话说回来，她那爸爸到底是何方神圣？一个连自己的孩子都管不住的脑科医生？  
  
Dean吸了一口气，深深地咽下心里对Callie父母毫无来由的怒意；接着，他对着她轻轻点头。  
  
“嘿，准备好去吃松饼了吗？”  
  
丹尼斯餐厅里人并不多。他们朝餐厅后方的一个包厢走去，一路上没有人多看他们一眼。Dean四周环视，观察着周围人的眼神，看看有没有人可能认识他们。不过，他什么也没发现。  
  
“你以前来过这儿吗？”Dean问道。  
  
“没有，”Callie说。接着，他心里最后一丝能够把Callie交到哪个熟人手上的希望破灭了。  
  
他们进了包厢。Dean背倚在座椅上，重新将手臂放在胸前，手腕上的护具抵在他的胸板上。他真该用上吊腕带的，可是实在没时间停下来去哪儿弄一条来。而且，他也不想以那样一副鬼样子去见John，好像他一个人就没法打理好自己一样——因为他可以做到，只是这次运气太糟而已，就是这样。  
  
服务员为Dean送来一杯咖啡，给Callie送来一杯橘汁。服务员看了一眼他，又看了一眼他对面的小孩，脸上的表情突然温柔起来，八成是把他们俩当成父女了。Dean觉得有些不爽，他以前还从来没被误以为是谁的父亲——至少在Sam终于不再时不时把他错叫成“爸爸”之后。  
  
“所以，”Dean说，他对着手里杯子口里吹了几口气，然后满意地大口喝起来，“你爸爸叫Fred，对吧？”  
  
“这名字蠢透了。”Callie嘟囔道。她的手伸进橘汁里，把正在面上孤零零漂浮这的那片果肉给挑了出来。  
  
Dean无力反驳，只是再抿了一口咖啡。  
  
Callie把手上的果肉揩到桌布上，然后垂头丧气地看着那块橘色的污渍，“如果是个男孩的话，这就是他的名字。”  
  
“啊？”Dean说。接着，他恍然大悟，“噢。”他放下杯子，微微垂下头，这样他能够更方便看着女孩的眼睛，“你的意思是，你马上就要当大姐姐了？”  
  
“才不是。因为，拜托，我都离家出走了。”  
  
“呃，很抱歉告诉你这个，”Dean说，“不过，这改变不了什么。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我是说，不管你在不在场，那个小宝宝还是得出生的，明白了吗？而且，只要宝宝一出生，你就是大姐姐了，就这么简单。”  
  
Callie抿紧双唇，眉毛皱到一起“我不要。“她说，但是声音有些犹豫。  
  
“怎么，难道你不想要个小弟弟？”  
  
“也可能是个女孩。Susan说她还不想知道，但是她说有可能。”  
  
“好吧，那就是小妹妹。你不想要个小妹妹？”  
  
“我不想，”Callie说，“我不知道他们为什么还想要个笨蛋宝宝。宝宝每天只会哭，到处大便，恶心死了。而且有一天，宝宝还会长大，长到六岁。我都已经六岁了，而且我以前也是个小宝宝。所以，这真的蠢透了。”  
  
“好吧，”Dean说道。他在心里仔细剖析着她的话，想要弄清楚根本问题到底是什么，“等那个宝宝到六岁的时候，不会变成你，而会成为另一个不一样的人。”  
  
“那他们为什么还想要一个不一样的人？”Callie说。Dean惊慌地发现，她的眼睛里突然又盈满了泪水，泪珠在她的睫毛上颤抖着。  
  
“嘿，”他慌张地说，“嘿，不是这样的。该死的——呃，我是说，真是的。不是这样的，Callie，他们不是想要——他们不是想要取代你。他们只是——我是说，嘿，你喜欢吃纸杯蛋糕吗？”  
  
“什么？”Callie抽了抽鼻子，困惑地说。Dean现在也许和她一样困惑，不过他还是硬着头皮继续说下去。  
  
“你喜欢纸杯蛋糕对吧”  
  
“对，香草味的。”  
  
“没错，香草味的纸杯蛋糕！”  
  
“还要加巧克力糖霜。”  
  
“太对了！就是这样。所以，假设现在你有一个香草味的蛋糕——但是，没有糖霜。就算是这样，还是很好吃，对吧？”  
  
“对，”Callie有些迟疑地回答，“可是没有糖霜了。”  
  
“我正要说到那儿。所以，你现在有一个没加糖霜的香草蛋糕，而且味道好极了，简直妙不可言。可是，现在再给你加点糖霜，那就更棒了，我说的对吧？”  
  
“对。呃，其实还可以再加点糖屑，还有——”  
  
“慢着，我们现在先只谈蛋糕的事。”Dean揉了揉鼻子，提醒自己不要忘了接下来要说什么，“现在，我们假设你只有巧克力糖霜。就好像，你用勺子舀着糖霜吃。那肯定很棒，对吧？”  
  
“对，可是蛋糕——”  
  
“我正是这个意思，”Dean一边说，一边对着她伸出一只手指，“你明白了吧。糖霜本身味道很棒，蛋糕味道也很棒。可是，要是你把它们加在一起，就……就……棒得简直没法形容了，对吧？”  
  
“差不多吧。”  
  
“就是这样。那就是全世界最好吃的甜点——除了派以外。所以，Callie——你，就是那个蛋糕。你就是那个酷炫的小蛋糕，而且你的爸爸妈妈很爱你，你酷毙了。而你的小弟弟，或者小妹妹，管那是什么呢，他们就是糖霜。要是没有你的话，他们什么都不是。因为你总不可能不吃蛋糕光吃糖霜吧？总之那就是不可能的。”  
  
Callie破涕为笑，“你真奇怪。”  
  
“好吧，”Dean说。他无奈地笑了一声，用手揉了揉眼睛，“好吧，随你怎么说。不过，你明白我的意思了吗？”  
  
Callie很长一段时间都没有开口。Dean看得出来，她是真的在思考这个问题，这让他有些心虚，开始回想起自己之前说的话到底有没有任何逻辑。这真的比用一把叉勺干掉一只发狂的狼人还伤脑筋。  
  
“我喜欢蛋糕。”终于，Callie开口说。Dean想，这或许意味着，他说的话奏效了。  
  
“所以，听我说，”他摆出他最为认真的表情，“想想要是你不回家的话会怎样。那个小宝宝永远都只能当糖霜了。糖霜倒还好，可是想想你的爸爸妈妈，想想他们会多么想要一个蛋糕。”  
  
“应该会很想吧。”  
  
“应该会很想的，”Dean认同道，“而且，不止是你的父母，小伙计，那个宝宝也会需要你的。想想看你会干多少厉害的事情，我打赌，你一定能干好多厉害的事吧。”  
  
“我会做项链，还会搭积木，”Callie若有所思地说，“而且我是我们班里单词记得最多的！P-I-C-N-I-C。Picnic。这是最难记的一个。”  
  
“那个的确很难。所以，要是没有你教宝宝，宝宝怎么学得会拼单词呢？”  
  
“呃——学校可以教宝宝的，我想的话，而且——”  
  
“好吧，但是宝宝才不爱那些老师教呢。宝宝会爱你的。”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
“开什么玩笑？你可是宝宝的姐姐。你猜都猜不到宝宝会有多爱你。”  
  
“很爱我，”Callie立马歪起头果断回答，“宝宝会很爱我。”  
  
“而且，不管你相不相信，你也会很爱宝宝的。”  
  
“呃……”  
  
“你会的，”Dean回答，突然之间，他莫名觉得很疲惫，“有时候，你会爱那个宝宝爱到你觉得快要活不下去。”  
  
听到这句话，她像是被吓了一跳。Dean这才后知后觉地意识到，他又忘记开启儿童保护模式了，不过还好，刚刚到达的松饼拯救了他。  
  
“这是你的东西，小朋友，”服务员说。Callie看到面前摆的冒着热气、涂满奶油的松饼，眼睛开始发光。  
  
“要是有巧克力糖霜就更好了。”Callie说。接着，她抬起头来，不确定地看向Dean，“对吗？”  
  
“没错，”Dean的嘴角微微上扬。虽然她的逻辑有些混乱，但Dean相信，她已经明白了他想说什么。  
  
他慢慢地吃着自己的早餐，动作笨拙地用左手叉起盘里的炒鸡蛋。一边吃着，他宿醉的晕眩感渐渐好转起来，也正是因此，他越发觉得把Callie带来吃早餐，而不是直接把她扔给警局是件无比荒唐的事。认真的，他到底在想什么？最开始，的确是她自己爬进他的车里的，可是现在呢？这就真成了绑架了！明摆着就是这样。而且他的胳膊伤成那样，根本没法从手铐里逃走，要是被抓了，就是被抓了，没有任何余地。他思索着，现在她的照片会不会已经出现在报纸上了；或者说，会不会就是现在，餐厅里的某个顾客就已经在报警了。  
  
可是话说回来，现在这样也不错，至少有人陪陪他，至少又一次有人坐在他的对面。  
  
“所以，”终于，Dean满嘴吐司地说，“吃完之后，你觉得我能把你送回家了吗？”  
  
“好吧，”Callie顺从地叹了口气，“反正我连一件换的衣服都没带。”  
  
Dean忍不住笑出声来。他的叉子尖在盘子里追着面包屑跑，心里一阵窃喜，实在不敢相信自己就这么说服她了。这段时间来，他猎魔还算顺利，虽然受了一身的伤。可是很长一段时间以后，他第一次感受到了成就感，像是自己终于真真切切地完成了什么。  
  
突然，他心里产生个不好的想法，“嘿，你知道你住哪儿，对吧？”  
  
还好她的爸爸（也可能是Susan）将他们家的地址牢牢刻在了她的脑袋里，因为她不假思索就把她家地址噼里啪啦地说了出来。  
  
“大河街640号，”她说。Dean不敢相信自己会这么幸运，因为他记得昨天他才行驶过那条街，而且还在纳闷到底哪里来的大河，为什么一条街的名字都要拿这种无聊的事情开玩笑。  
  
Callie只吃完了半个松饼，所以Dean将另外那一半打包带走。他想，或许还可以留着中午吃。现在他手头钱已经很不够了，所以能省的就省点。  
  
“Dean，”付完帐后，他为Callie把沉重的玻璃门推开，Callie开口说，“你也有一个妹妹吗？”  
  
“没有，”Dean说，突然又坏坏地笑了起来，“呃，有时候有。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“没，没什么——我有个弟弟。不过他现在已经很大了。”  
  
“他爱你吗？”  
  
Dean低下头看了她一眼，被这问题问得说不出话来。他的胸腔一阵紧缩。他不知道该怎么回答这个操蛋的问题。  
  
“Callie，你没什么好担心的，”过了一会，他说，“你的小——管那是什么，会像个小跟屁虫一样崇拜你，围着你转的。”  
  
直到有一天，他们不会。  
  
Callie满意地笑了。她拉开Impala的门，爬上前座。  
  
Dean走向驾驶座，小心翼翼地探进身去，花了好些工夫才把车窗摇下来，折腾了好一阵才把像是扎根在了口袋底的手机给掏了出来。  
  
“嘿，现在可以告诉我你姓什么了吧？”  
  
她告诉他时，Dean为了憋住笑，肩膀差点又脱了臼。  
  
“Callie O'Malley，”他重复了一遍，声音因憋笑而略带喘息。  
  
“我知道，”她带着长期受难的隐忍回答，“很押韵。”  
  
Dean终于平静下来，查询到了Fred O'Malley的电话，打了过去。听到手机里传来的铃响后，他不安地等待着，心慌乱地跳动着，像是有只蝴蝶的翅膀在扫动他的肋骨。  
  
两声之后，电话接通了，一个上气不接下气的男性嗓音回答道，“喂？”  
  
Dean赶快把电话递给了Callie。  
  
“嗨，爸爸，我离家出走了，”她说。接着，电话那头传来一阵扑头盖脸的狂吼。  
  
“Callie O’Malley告诉我你在哪里，立即，马上！我的老天，我都快要急疯了，你他妈到底在哪里，Callie？我不是在对你发火，可是你现在到底在哪？”  
  
“我和Dean在一起，”Callie愣了一下回答，完全不顾Dean在一旁疯狂的摇头，接着，电话里再次传来一阵刺耳的噪音。  
  
“他不是个疯子，他是个好人。他现在马上就送我回来。”  
  
Dean重重叹了口气气，一边发动引擎，一边听着Callie安慰他的父亲。说实话，这还挺有意思的，Fred这样的暴脾气却有个这样沉着冷静、富有耐心的女儿。不过，Dean心中的恐惧和宽慰太过于强烈，让他没这心思去觉得那有意思。  
  
终于，Callie挂断了电话，把电话放在仪表盘上。  
  
“他发火了，”她咬着下嘴唇，“或许我们应该再去吃点松饼。”  
  
“他不会发火，”Dean向他保证，“他看到你之后一定会很高兴的，不会有事的。”  
  
“他很担心，”Callie说，语气里一半是骄傲，一半是害怕。  
  
“这不屁—”Dean皱皱眉，“呃，废话吗。”  
  
她叹了口气，身子后仰，“你要进来看看我的房间吗？”  
  
“不好意思了，小鬼，”Dean说。他发现他根本不需要伪装语气中的遗憾。“我得走了，我还得去找我爸爸。”  
  
“噢。”她把自己的马尾辫咬进嘴里，好像这样可以帮助她更好地消化这个新的信息，“他也很担心你吗？”  
  
Dean大笑起来，没有回答。他得用那只受伤的胳膊帮助，才能转过这个大转弯，拐进大河街里。他皱起眉头，思考着自己到底有多不喜欢这种小镇：所有建筑都是米黄色的，看上去都一个样，排得密密麻麻的，在这些一览无余的街道上互相推搡着竞争空间。他多希望Callie能够居住在一条真正的河边。  
  
他慢慢地踩下刹车，抬起头来，看到路中央站着个男人。男人一只手放在额头上，遮挡着头上的阳光，等待着。  
  
“那是你爸爸？”他问道。不过，他从男人满脸的紧张神色就可以看出答案。  
  
“是的，”Callie欢快地说道，开始解起安全带来。Dean把车停到五十尺以外的地方，思索着还是别让那个男人有机会看到他的车牌号为好。不管Dean的用意多好，人们总是会误解他，所以还是以防万一的好。  
  
她的父亲终于看到了Impala的接近。他向前飞奔，转过头去对着人行道上的人叫喊着什么。人行道上站着个女人，挺着大大的肚子。Dean看见她的手捂住了嘴，然后使出最快的速度，蹒跚着朝他们的方向赶来。  
  
Callie连滚带爬地冲出车，砸上身后的车门，接着便向父母快步飞奔过去。Dean赶紧掉头，咬着牙忍住换挡时肩膀传来的剧痛。不过，倒车之前，他停了一会，终于看到Callie扑进父亲的怀里，Susan从身后环抱着两个人，将她的头埋进Callie深色的发丛中。  
  
真有趣，Dean想，孩子们忘事忘得真快。Callie大概记都不记得他也在这里了吧。  
  
然而，这个想法才刚刚从Dean的脑海里闪过，Callie就从父亲的怀里钻了出来，转过身来对着Dean激动地比划手势。  
  
就在此时，Dean注意到Callie身后的车道上闪现的一丝红光。那是车的顶灯。  
  
该死，那是警车。  
  
Dean转过头，笑了起来。接着，他从车窗伸出手对Callie作别，接着便快速地沿着街道逆行，卷起一片尘土。他拉开了警察好长一段距离，而且，说实话，他只是想找个借口，让自己想开多快就开多快。他想，今天这种日子就是该这样来一次：树叶正在更新颜色；天空里飘着云，但太阳仍然温暖；而且，还有个不明事理的警察跟在他屁股后边跑。  
  
他以九十码的速度飚上高速公路，丝毫没有放慢下来。风在窗外呼啸而过，他受伤的手搭在膝盖上，另外一只手掌住方向盘。他想，大概再多半个小时，他就能停下来，总算能享受享受尼古丁的快感了，也许他还会把Callie剩下的那块松饼给吃完。她留下了好大一块奶油，非常令人期待。Dean喜欢奶油。  
  
可是，他忍不住想，要是有巧克力糖霜该多好。  
  
他爱巧克力糖霜。  
  
  
  
[FIN]  
  


* * *

  
译注  
  
[1]后文中显示的时间为十月（且出现过两次），这里或为作者笔误。  
  
[2]Christo：以防有些朋友不太清楚，这是Dean在测试女孩的身份。如果对方是恶魔，在听到


End file.
